A Heart Broken and A Heart Healed
by DarthMii
Summary: When Ahsoka learns of her master's sercret she is heartbroken. She finds the comfort she needs from a clone captain and find even more.


Author's note: I just thought of this and wrote it. I don't why but I did. I hope you like it and review it.

Ahsoka backed away from the door. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had seen her master kissing that…that…senator. She felt as if her world was crashing down. There were tears in her eyes. Ahsoka backed away from the door as they continued to passionately kiss. The reason Ahsoka was there in the first place was to confess her love for her master. Yes, she had fallen for her master. She should of known to push away her feelings for him that way she wouldn't standing there heart broken. Ahsoka turned away from the door and ran.

She kept her head down as she ran. She didn't want anybody to see her crying. She didn't want to explain that she had been crying because she had had her heart broken because she had a crush on her master. She did receive some looks from some of the clones as she pushed through them without even saying excuse me. No body seemed to notice her red eyes or her tears that fell as she ran but one clone trooper noticed and that made all the difference. He saw the running, crying Ahsoka and he followed her. She finally found a small, deserted storage room, went in and slid the door shut. She didn't want to see anyone and anyone to see her. The person who she thought she loved had unknowingly broken her heart and she felt betrayed. The clone trooper softly knocked on her door.

"Go away." Cried a sobbing Ahsoka.

When the clone heard this, he knew that she needed support. Why? He didn't know, all he knew was that he had to help her somehow. Instead of answering her, he just walked in. He saw the togruta crouched in a corner with her head in her hands. When she heard the door slid open, she didn't even raise her head. She just shouted, "I told you to go away."

The clone just ignored her plea and sat down next to her on the floor after he took off his helmet. He rubbed her back and asked, "Is there any thing I can do to help you?"

Ahsoka looked up and when she saw who it was, she decided to tell him. He was her best friend and though she doubted he would understand, she knew it would help to tell somebody. She was still crying when she sighed and said in a cracking voice,

"I saw them together….Anakin…and…Padme….kissing… I thought……I ……"

Ahsoka broke down crying again. The clone wrapped his arms around her and wished he could help her more. Then he heard Ahsoka whisper,

"I loved him."

The captain understood far more than she knew. He turned and faced her. Still keeping one arm around her, he brought up one hand and lifted her head so that she looked him in the eye. He wiped away her tears and said to her,

"I know how it feels to see the person you love fall for somebody else."

"Really? But I thought that clones…….."

"You thought that clones like me don't have feelings and are raised just to fight. That's not true. I laugh like a person, I get angry like a person and I can also love like a person."

Ahsoka looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Rex lifted her head once more to face him.

"It's okay, most people think that and Ahsoka don't worry, everything will be okay."

"How? How can I ever look at him the same way again?"

"You have to. Its just life and sometimes it doesn't go the way we feel like it should."

"Sometimes life is mean."

"I know, Ahsoka. I know."

The clone once again wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close, never wanting to let go. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. She kept crying and the clone let her cry out her heart. Finally when she had cried all the tears she could, she looked up at the clone.

"Rex?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that person you loved that fell a for somebody else?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Please tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I promise."

Rex sighed and said,

"She is beautiful, brave and caring. She doesn't know that I love her but I do with all my heart. Everyday, I see her and I give little hits to tell her I love her but she doesn't notice."

"She sounds like a nice girl but is stupid to not know you love her. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Rex laughed at this. Ahsoka looked as him, confused. Becoming serious again, he said,

"Ahsoka that girl is you."

"What?"

"Ahsoka, you may not know it but I love you."

Ahsoka kept silent and just thought. The man, who had been her best friend since she became a padawan, loved her. The person who was the fist to tell her the ropes of war and the army, the person she could laugh with, and the person who had saved her life more than once, loved her.

"Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart."

Rex waited in anticipation, as she thought about this. He didn't know if she would accept or reject him. He knew that he was a clone and a million other people had his face. But he also knew that he was Rex, a person. Finally, after what seem forever to him, she looked him in the eye and said,

"I love you, too."

With that said they both came together and kissed. It wasn't a light peck or a ton of smooching. It was a sweet and pure kiss, the perfect kiss.


End file.
